Supernaturalstuck
by SukiWilliams
Summary: Come along on the wonderful journey of two brothers who fight the paranormal and supernatural. WARNING This might make you laugh and might make you cry at times. This is in the format of an episode a chapter. There will be multiple pairings as the fic continues and possible smut here and there. So please, enjoy your stay in the world of the supernatural. (FYI: Most charas are here


**((Hello dolls! This here is a little thing my friend (whom we shall call Constantine by his request as he is sitting right next to me at this moment of typing) and I are RPing out and decided it should be turned into a Fanfic! So, enjoy! Updates will be at least once a week, seeing as I have to go through and edit everything before putting it on the doc. He and I RP all the characters by ourselves and this is the result of an idea he had. And so here it is! SupernaturalStuck! Enjoy! ~Suki**

A red 1967 Aston Martin car speeds down the middle of a freeway in New Hampshire, an argument happening within the car. Two brothers, both look to be around the same age and structure. The older was at the wheel, the younger riding shotgun. They bicker about the choice of music. Nothing seems abnormal about this, except for the fact that no one else is on this old worn out road, and its around three in the morning. The younger one decided to speak up, not really liking the choice of music his brother had put on.

"Dude, Jake. Let's just listen to some of the more recent music! I don't want to listen to your music!" he whined, reaching for the radio to try and change it, only to have his hand swatted away. This boy that talked was looked to be about two, maybe three years younger than the one driving.

"Fuckin' hell, Johnny, Queen is recent enough! It's MY car, MY radio!" The older, the one that goes by Jake shot at him, singing Another One Bites The Dust extremely out of tune. John reached over, pouting and quickly turned it off, crossing his arms and looking out the window as he did so.

"Fuckin hell is right! You're off tune and I don't care if its your car, your rules. I should get some fucking say in the music!" He huffed, trying to reason with his brother, which obviously wasn't happening.

"Come on John you always do this! We are fucking running from DEMONS and we sit here whining about some simple music?" He keeps his eyes on the road, turning it back on with a click of a button.

"Because I don't want to listen to your fucking music anymore Jake! We always have to do what Jake wants, not what I want." He then turns it back off and sighs, voice dropping a bit. "...Sometimes I wish dad hadn't run off and died. Maybe we wouldn't be running then. And i wouldn't be stuck with you" He crosses arms once more, looking out the window again. The older brothers lip quivers for a second, but then he goes back to his "Tough guy adventurer" thing, white-knuckling the wheel.

"Okay look. I'm not dad, but its NOT my fault he died, I did as best I could! I'm still doing the best I can for you, John! I promised dad I'd keep you safe, fuck, I was always there when he wasn't!"

"You don't think I know that? Did you ever think I just wanted a normal life? That I could actually hold relationships? If you had given me the chance maybe even, friendships? Stuff like that? But no, we always had to move, a new school every month. Because you were fucking _paranoid_." John keeps looking out the window, glaring at nothing in particular as Jake slams on the brakes, turning to look at him.

"This wasn't MY choice John! You came with me after Rose got possessed! You came with ME! I don't know anything else, I HAVENT HAD ANOTHER FUCKING LIFE, JOHN! Dad was always with me until now! And you were there before you went and started making that damned game!" Jake sighs and leans down, resting his head on the wheel. "Dammit, Johnny... I'm trying here..." John turns and glares at him, eyes full of mixed emotions.

"I never said it was Jake. But know what? I had lost the person I cared about and I swear to god if you bring her up ONE MORE TIME." He took a deep breath before shaking his head and undoing his seatbelt. He reached down and grabbed his bag, opening his door.* I know you are, and...Just call me when you can stop being such an asshole. Knows that he was being a bit harsh, but felt it necessary and gets out, closing the door before walking, figure seen in the light as he walks forward into the night and down the road to the town a few miles away and finally stopping at a shabby little motel on the outskirts of the town. He got a room big enough for the both of them and sighed, going to sleep.

Jake stayed where he was until the morning of the next day when the sun began to rise up and over the trees, turning the sky a light blue and pink color. He rubs his eyes, turning the car on and sighing as he drove off. Something in the woods catches his eye, something resembling a bright flash of Orange. He stopped his car and began to open the door, only to be ripped from the car and dragged off into the woods, car still running and the door wide open. His normal weapon, a pistol was left lying on the ground.

Back in town, John awoke to find that his brother hadn't come to the Motel to met up with him. He had a strange feeling in his stomach, like something bad had happened. So, he gathered his stuff up into his bag and left, heading back to where he last saw the car. He walked for about a mile before seeing the car on the side of the road and broke out into a run. When he got to the car, he was confused. The door was open and the engine was running, but Jake wasn't around. He looked around, calling his name in hopes that this was only a joke.

"Jake!?" His eyes were wide and he was scared as he decided to grab his hammer and a knife from the trunk and walk into the woods, following a trail that was left by whatever had taken his brother. As he walked, a swishing sound was heard to his right, the crunching of sticks and leaves to his left. A laugh rang out as he walked, followed by a scream. He stopped, listening to the noises. The laughter was demonic. Nothing happy. The screaming, horrified and in agony. John cringed, thinking that it could possibly be his brother that was screaming. He shook his head quickly at the thought though, not wanting to even think of that being a possibility. He soon began walking again, this time looking around at the forest as he did, making sure not to miss anything. Another laugh rings out, this time causing the brunette to fall to his knees, clutching his head as memories are ripped straight from his mind.

~Flash back~

"_Like this Dave?" The brunette looked at the blonde in front of him, holding a sword that he was given to learn how to use so he wasn't stuck using his hammer and a knife all the time. Dave just smirked a little and shook his head, laughing softly as he walked closer to him and then reached around him, helping him put his hands correctly on the hilt of the sword.  
_

"_Like this Johnny. It's a two handed Japanese sword. You need to use two hands to wield it." John just groaned and sighed. _

"_Daveeee I don't understand this type of weapon! I don't know why you insisted on teaching me how to use this when its not even my weapon of choice!" John laughed a little, handing it back to him. "But yeah, thanks but no thanks /Davey/" He smiled widely at the nickname before laughing.  
_

_Dave smiled and laughed before giving him a surprise hug, causing him to fall back onto the ground and gasp, laughing at what he did. "Well you know what Johnny? I think with enough practice, you'll be good with it soon enough." He smiled a bit and got up, holding a hand out for John to help him up. John just smiled and took it, standing as he did._

_~*ooOOoo*~_

John looked around, swearing as he stood. He heard movement to his right and turned, stopping where he was.

"My my my! If it isn't my best friend in the whole wide world! John Egbert!" A figure stepped from the shadows and smirked, red eyes glowing behind sunglasses as he talked. "It's been a while, has it not?" The smirk stayed on his face as he spoke, eyes staring into John's.

"Where the FUCK is my brother? Give him back you BASTARD!" Johns voice was filled with anger and hate as he glared, getting his knife ready just in case the blonde in front of him decided to attack.

"Even after I went through ALL the trouble to teach you how to use a sword, you decide to use that tiny little dag-" He gritted his teeth, growing as it was thrown at him, nicking his cheek and leaving a mark, blood dripping down.

"Have fun asshole. Its covered in Holy Water and made of Silver." John smirked and looked at him. "Now, I'll say it again. Give my brother back!" Dave just chuckled and wiped the blood up, licking it off his hand.

"John, John, JOHN! You'll never learn will you? Well, you'll get him back one day. The day **we** get you~ Ta ta~" he laughed as he began to fade back into the shadows, leaving a slightly confused and extremely angry John in his wake.

"Bastard! Give him back!" He ran at the disappearing figure, trying to make it stay as he did. The laugh fades and the sun shines through the trees, causing him to block his eyes for a second or two as he slides down a tree to the ground, punching it as he did. " . !" He sat there for a second before taking a breath and standing, heading back the way he came, going to the Ashton and pulling out his phone, dialing a number.

The phone that rang was answered by a man with a white shirt and surrounded by puppets. He answered, a strong southern drawl was heard as he spoke his hello.

"Bro," John stated as he started the engine and began the drive to said Bro's house. "I need your help. Jakes been taken by them. And you know who I mean." Johns jaw hardened as he talked, listening to the other person on the phone, explaining everything as he drove off down the road.

**((That's the end of the first episode! Please review if you would like, we'd love to hear what you have to say about out work!**

**~Suki**


End file.
